In a general display panel, e.g., a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel adopting a light emitting diode (LED) or a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as a backlight source, a backlight module is the most power-consuming component. When the display panel is applied to a mobile apparatus, e.g., a laptop or a mobile phone, power-saving performance of the backlight module is critical for battery life of the mobile apparatus.
A method for adjusting backlight intensity of a display panel according to content of a frame content as well as compensating pixel values of the frame according to backlight adjustment is needed in the art to simultaneously achieve effects of power saving and distortion reduction of the frame.